


patch me up

by georgiehensley



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: a college au in which hiccup trips while trying to impress someone and eret's the one who helps him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> summary is shitty, but basically this is set in a modern college au where hiccup goes for a jog on the track to impress ~someone~ (astrid) but is a major clutz and trips, scraping his knee. astrid is probably ignorant and laughs (i'm not anti-astrid, i just imagine her to be like this in this 'verse), but eret, who is on the football team and was practicing at the time, comes to the rescue and helps hiccup back to his dorm, bandaging his wound and all that. some awkward flirting occurs bc hiccup is bi af and eret is probably lowkey gay (well... closeted).

“why are you even doing this?” hiccup asks as he sits before the older boy, who kneels in front of him, gently dabbing at his scraped knee with a washcloth. “just because i’m an idiot who couldn’t even stand on his own two legs on the track doesn’t mean that you can just waltz in here like some disney prince and make everything bet–shit.” eret only chuckles softly.

“you think i’m like a disney prince?” he asks with a raised eyebrow, a look of amusement on his face as he glances at hiccup, momentarily pausing in his effort to clean his wound. hiccup’s freckled cheeks redden in a blush.

“did i say that?” he says. “no, what i meant is you are an arrogant, deceitful, disgusting jock and–why are you laughing?” eret shakes his head.

“’cause you’re cute.” he says with a smile, before his face falls, a blush appearing on his own face. “i-i mean, uh, you’re funny, but totally nerdy, and–” hiccup only sighs.

“why are we lying to ourselves?” he says suddenly. eret shrugs, returning to his previous actions.

“’cause we’re scared,” he says. “and maybe never dated another guy before.” at that, hiccup’s expression softens, and the two fall into silence yet again.


End file.
